Adventures Online
by Zukaddy
Summary: What happens when the Cullens discover the power of the internet? What happens when Emmett becomes a Youtube star? All Reviews are loved and cherished! One shot


**A/N- Ok, this was a wild idea I came up with when someone asked for ideas for their next chapter, but I'm using it… sorry. I came up with it when listening to Gimme More by Britney Spears (no duh!) so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own any of this but the idea**

**Youtube Stars- Gimme More**

Alice's POV

We were sitting in the living room, Bella and Edward going over some homework, me listening to my iPod, when the song "Gimme More" by Britney Spears started playing. Edward shot me a strange look and I suddenly remembered something that had happened a few days ago.

"Hey, Bella," I said. Edward started cracking up when he saw what I was thinking of.

"Yeah?" she said, still thinking about Trig.

"Did Edward tell you about the time Emmett and Jasper decided they wanted to be stars?"

"No…" she said, glancing, confused, at Edward. He sat there, trying to contain his laughter, and failing.

"Do you want me to tell you?" I asked her.

"Um… sure, I guess."

"Ok, it was about a week ago when Jasper and Emmett were listening to some music online. Emmett pulled up iTunes and was checking out the Top 10 Downloads when he saw the song "Gimme More" by Britney Spears as the number one download. Emmett, being a big buffoon, clicked on the link and downloaded the song. He claims he thought the button mean listen to the 30 second clip, not actually download it, but regardless, he bought it," I began.

Edward sat there, no longer containing his laughter as he remembered what happened next. Bella just sat there, not at all surprised by Emmett's stupidity, but who was?

I continued, "So, Jasper was in there, on his computer, too. Emmett started playing the song and once he realized the song NEEDED to be danced too, started shaking his 'groove thang' around the room. Luckily, Jasper had the webcam up and got the entire dance on film. Without that, there would be no story to tell, right?"

Bella nodded, and I kept going," So, the ENTIRE time, Emmett didn't even notice the camera filming him and just kept shaking it, horribly, by the way, and singing to the words. If you can't imagine it, Emmett singing and dancing rivals a monkey's singing and dancing. Only worse."

Bella cracked up at that. "Omg! Alice! That's horrible! But soooo funny."

"If I may continue," I reminded Bella; she abruptly stopped laughing, "So, for 4 minutes, Emmett was filmed pretending to dance like Britney on a strip pole. When the song ended and Emmett finally realized what was happening, he got angry, but then, started cracking up and pushed Jasper out of the computer chair. Emmett saved the video, opened Youtube and uploaded the video online."

When I told Bella the video was online, she ran to the computer and opened Youtube, searching "Emmett, Jasper, Gimme More, Britney Spears" the video came up and she clicked the link. The video started out slow, but as the music sped up and Emmett got more into it, Bella started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Edward and I sat behind her, laughing just as hard. "Wait, let me finish, there's more!" I said.

Bella howled at that. "More! What more could happen?"

"Oh, much more, just listen," Edward told her. She composed herself enough to sit still and listen.

"Ok, so once the video was online, it became waaaay popular. The first time Jasper checked the hit, this was about a day after they had put it up, and it had 5,000 hits! The comments were almost all telling them how amazing this was and the others were telling them to never pursue a career in dancing/singing. But seriously, it was amazing! Over the next week or so, their hits went up to 1 million! They won the Most Favorites award thingy too. They were seriously, the newest Youtube stars."

Bella's eyes got wide at that. "Whoa, like, are they signed or something?"

"Of course not! But they are still one of the most watched videos online. So, anyways, yesterday, Jasper got a call from some Hollywood guy asking him if he wanted a chance to release a professional video. He laughed and said, no way, he would be adding to the suffering of the world of Emmett got another chance to do something like that, but the guy kept pestering him so Jasper finally gave in and said, sure, they would love a chance to do that. That's where they are this weekend, by the way, making their video. So, next week, for the entire world to see, Emmett and Jasper are going to release a video of them dancing and singing to some other mega-popular song. I wonder what song they will destroy this time…"

Both Edward and Bella started laughing so hard they fell off the sofa as they imagined a professional version of Emmett dancing and singing.

"Wait" Edward said, "You guys didn't tell me that was where they were! This is going to ruin the world! It's going to make people fall over dead from the dreadfulness of them! You can't be serious!"

"Oh yes, dear brother, I am serious, next Wednesday, we are going to see Emmett and Jasper shaking their tail feathers on television, and on TRL, more importantly."

"Oh the poor, poor, doomed people of this earth. You will never be the same," Bella prophesied.

"Nope, never," Edward and I agreed.

**A/N- ok, do you like it? Should I make more Adventures Online? Review please!**


End file.
